


Limerence

by Lameboy



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: ??????? - Freeform, Coffee date, Fluff, I regret this, M/M, bus stop au???, fall out boy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lameboy/pseuds/Lameboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You can stand under here with me if you'd like?"<br/>Pete lifted his head to see a guy standing beside him holding a bright red umbrella above his head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limerence

Heavy rain splattered against Pete's back as he ran the best he could through puddles and people towards the bus stop. His jumper and jeans soon become sloppy and heavy, along with his black hair flopping to one side. He finally reached the bus stop hoping to stand under the shelter but there were already too many crammed under it in search for refuge.  
Pete kept his head ducked and his shoulders hunched trying desperately to avoid the rain and keep warm. It wasn't working at all, the rain started to get heavier. Pete hoped the bus would arrive soon.  
"You can stand under here with me if you'd like?"  
Pete lifted his head to see a guy standing beside him holding a bright red umbrella above his head. His light smile and warm eyes made Pete's body feel like it was going to melt down into a puddle and wash away with the rain.  
"Please," Pete let out a small smile and slowly moved to be under the umbrella. For them to both fit under and be protected by the rain it meant they had to be shoulder to shoulder, their arms so close their hands were almost touching each other's. "Thank you," Pete whispered barely audible over the sound of the rain.  
"I'm Patrick," the other boy said leaning his shoulder ever so slightly on Pete's. Pete offered his name and learned slightly towards Patrick in return.  
Patrick continued to smile warmly at Pete, he soon forgot about how cold and drenched he was.  
When the bus finally pulled up Pete waited until Patrick had pulled his umbrella down and tucked it under his arm. Pete nodded a thank you and let Patrick walk onto the bus first.  
"That'll be $8.50," the bus driver muttered, face blank.  
Patrick dug into his pockets and pulled out loose change, "I only have $6.00" he counted, holding out the jumble of coins.  
"It's $8.50." The driver repeated.  
Patrick shifted from one foot to the other, "come on, I'm only a couple of dollars short. Can't you just let me get away with it this once?"  
The bus driver squinted his eyes angrily, "$8.50, or get off."  
"Here," Pete said holding out his bus fee and the couple of extra dollars that Patrick needed to get on the bus. Patrick stared at Pete in shock as the bus driver printed the receipt and handed it to them each.  
Pete walked towards the back of the bus and slid onto one of the leather bench seats. Patrick followed slowly behind him.  
"Can I, ah, sit here?" Patrick stuttered, motioning towards the space beside Pete.  
Pete nodded, "sure," biting his lip slightly to hold the smile dancing on his lips.  
Patrick slid onto the seat and sat close to Pete. Their thighs and shoulders touching. "Thank you so much for doing that," he uttered in a whisper, looking down at his hands.  
"Welcome," Pete replied, turning his head slightly to the left to look at Patrick. "Thank you for letting me stand under your umbrella,"  
Patrick laughed softly, "it didn't help much,"  
Pete glanced down at his soaked clothes and nodded in agreement.  
They continued to talk, mostly about random interests and things that happened during that day until Patrick shuffled in his seat and said, "this is my stop," when the bus came to a halt Patrick jumped to his feet and squeezed out of the seat and into the isle.  
"See you around, Patrick." Pete smiled as Patrick shuffled towards the front of the bus not looking back. 

~~~

Pete looked out the dirty window, the finger prints and smudges bold from the sunlight hitting behind it. Pete turned the music up on his phone to drain out the loud chatter of everyone on the bus. Sometimes public transport felt like total torture and Pete wished he would make the effort to go for his licence.  
Petes felt someone tap him on the shoulder, he turned his head away from the window and looked up. Patrick was smiling lightly down at him as Pete took his earphones out and returned the smile, but only bigger. "Ah, can I sit here?" Patrick murmured, ducking his head shyly.  
"Yeah! Ah of course," Pete shuffled over, his smile growing. As Patrick sat down close to Pete, Pete rushed straight into conversation about how his days been so far, what his plans are, how he was. Pete barely took any breath between words as he rushed in excitement to just talk to Patrick.  
Patrick didn't mind at all, he thought it would be odd not knowing Pete hardly at all and to feel so comfortable around him. "Ah hey," Patrick said cutting into what Pete was rushing to say.  
"Sorry, I talk a lot." Pete lightly laughed and look down.  
"No, ah, I was just wondering if you want to come and get a coffee or something? That's if you like coffee. I don't know. I just thought it, ah, would be nicer than talking over everyone on this bus? I know a really nice cafe, it's usually pretty quiet there..." Patrick trailed off, started to doubt what he'd said, terrified of rejection. 

~~~

"Double shot black coffee please," Patrick said smiling to the barista, he turned to Pete and lifted an eyebrow in question to what he wanted.  
"A mocha please," Pete smiled back.  
After arguing about who was paying, Patrick paid, they grabbed their coffee and headed towards the pathway that lead to the small town park.  
"Thank you," Pete said, knocking his shoulder lightly against Patrick's playfully.  
Patrick turned his head to look and smile at Pete.  
They walked on the small pathway that lead around the park until they came across a free bench seat and sat down close to each other.  
Pete looked down at Patricks hands resting on his own thighs and took a deep breath before placing his hand in Patrick's. Patrick reacted straight away, intertwining his fingers with Petes. "Wanna keep going for a walk?"  
They walked around the pathway, as close to each other as possible before Patrick stopped them under a large tree and they leant against it. They looked at each other for a while before Patrick leant close to Pete and whispered, "Pete, can I kiss you?"  
Pete could feel his warm breath tickle his lips and he nodded, no words forming on his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> This is terrible and it took me too long and so much stuffing around but oh well
> 
> A huge shoutout to Dani - maskofmydisguise for putting up with my shit and being an amazing beta (and also for being lovely ✨✨✨✨✨)


End file.
